Home Coming
by Sea-Green93
Summary: Tori returns home to find a loving girlfriend with an amazing surprise. One-shot possible sequel if people want it enjoy :D Re-Done please enjoy :D


**Disclaimer I don't own Victorious: Because who knows what would happen if i did? :D**

~Happy Returns~

Finally! Home at last, I can't believe how long that tour was, but now im home. all i need to do now, is wake up my beautiful girlfriend, if I could find her that is. she like to hide when i come back from trips.

"CAT! oh, CAAT! I have presents" I said in a sing song voice, trying to get her to come out of were ever she goes, but nothing which is weird usually she would have me in a bear hug, after the mention of presents, and I would be struggling to breath right about now.

Maybe she went out, oh no, maybe she found out I've been hiding sweets from her, Oh, my God, she's never going to forgive me, and Cat can be scary when she wants too.

"Cat, if your here I have a special delivery" okay if that didn't work she's not in, I'll just go up stairs and unpack, but first a sandwich I've been craving one for hours and I'm not risking my life with air plane food.

As I enter the Kitchen I find Cat sitting at the table with the lights off, and candles everywhere, as well as a fancy dinner and rose petals all over tha place. "Cat, what is all this?", this is probably one of the most beautiful things someone has ever done for me.

"Well Victoria, I thought we would celebrate your return with a pretty dinner for a pretty girl."Cat says with a seductive hint in her voice, which make my knees go weak, and almost causes me to collapse on the spot.

There is probably something you should know about my relationship with cat, which is that despite common belief, Cat is by far the more dominant in control one in the relationship. Not in some weird kinky way or, anything but she does wear the pants, figuratively of course, she rocks the short shorts. But she can also pull of a dress amazingly, right no she just looks stunning. Her red hair is in curls, which she only does for special occasions, also the little black dress she is wearing is just hugging her in all the right places, if this were a cartoon, someone's nose would be shooting out blood right now, or every bodies at that.

"TORI!" wait... what?, kinda lost focus their.

"Sorry Cat, got spaced out a little, what were you saying?"

"Well, before you started undressing me with your eyes, I asked if you wanted to take a seat? Or would you rather we go upstairs, and skip the dinner?" Oh, my God, Cat YES! But then my stomach literally roars from hunger, to which cat giggles, which makes me blush.

"I think your stomach answered for you Tor" is it me, or is she slowly shrinking my name, am I going to be T by the end of the night, or is she stopping at Tor, only time will tell.

"I think its best if I eat, I don't know if I could make it through are usual bed time activities, without food." this makes her giggle again, but then I notice the dishes are actually empty. What give I want my food, i love Cat's cooking, it's amazing. she was probably a chief in another life, or something.

"Cat were is the food?" I ask, considering everything around me is setting up for a fancy dinner.

"Well Tori, It is going to be done in 15 minutes, why don't you eat an apple, and get all cleaned up for dinner and tonight's 'bedtime activities'". She finishes mocking my evasive wording for sex, Which I hate saying out loud. So I get an apple, and go up stairs leaving my luggage at the bottom of the stairs for a later date.

My getting ready includes a quick shower, and doing some light make up and straightening my hair, the dress I put on is a simple red dress that shows the right amount of skin, and hugs my body in all the right places, making me look pretty damn sexy, if I do say so myself.

"TORI! DINNER READY PUT YOUR PANTIES ON, AND GET DOWN HERE!" damn it, Cat's making me blush and she not even in the same room as me. But I head down stairs anyway, leading to what I hope is a complement on my appearance, which I forgot to give Cat I'll have to sneak it in now. damn it!.

"you know Cat? Jade would kill you if she heard you say that" Is the first thing I say on my re-entrance.

"You look beautiful by the way" I say as I kiss her, i guess sneaking it in is out the window.

"So, what your saying is I don't always look beautiful" she says with a hurt look on her face, damn it not what I meant.

"What... no your always beautiful... I I meant the dress is beautiful on you, but you look as beautiful as ever," i get out as quickly as possible, scared i said the wrong thing.

Then she breaks into laughter, what the hell. "Oh, my God, Tori you should have seen your face it was priceless," What she tricked me, why that little, if she thinks we're doing anything tonight she can forget about it.

"Oh, Toorrii you now you cant stay angry at me, im just **tooo** adorable" she says whilst giving me puppy dog eyes, and stretching out the to. No not going to work she can't get me that easily.

Damn it "Okay, Cat your forgiven now lets eat".

* * *

30 minute later...

"Wow, Cat that was amazing, I can't believe you cooked that," I mean i know she's good, but God, that was amazing. probably the best thing i have ever eaten.

"Well Tori, the night has only just started, more important things are to come," last time she said that she was asleep within ten minutes, lets see the outcome this time.

"Okay Cat, what's next?"

"Well Tori, I have a question for you" okay this is different, I wonder no way is she going to propose, oh please say she is.

As if on queue she gets down on one knee, and pulls out the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. Which of course makes me cry, I mean I've wanted this for ages, I was even going to do it, I just had to by the ring. Which isn't easy by the way.

"Tori, I want you to now that no one has ever treated me the way you do, you look pass my many quirks, and lies about my brother, and not only accept me for them, but love me. You make me happier then anyone ever has, and you push me to be the best, I just wanted you to know, that I don't think anyone can love someone more then I love you and I just hope you feel the same way. Victoria Dawn Vega will you marry me?" Oh, my God, I haven't cried like this since Titanic, it's so perfect, yes cat.

"Yes! I will marry you Cat, I love you so, so much".

After that, I drop down onto my knees, as she put the ring on my finger which fits perfectly, I think this is the best moment of my life so far, crying happily in the arms of my also crying happily fiancé.

"Tori thank you so much, although I want you to now, I new you went shopping for an engagement ring before your tour". What? How? I mean how? I didn't tell anybody.

"how did you know?"

"I was in the shop buying this ring at the same time, and saw you looking" she says whilst giggling, causing me to blush.

"Sorry I couldn't find you one, none of them were good enough for you" I say sure my smile is on the shy side.

"It's okay Tori, it just made me work harder to find you one first" huh? She just wanted to be the one to propose, that sound about right.

"Don't get the wrong picture Tori, I just wanted to be the one to tell you my feeling"

"It's okay Cat what you said was beautiful, and I want you to know its all true, and so much more, you're perfect in everyway possible, and I couldn't think off a negative point if I tried". This had Cat blushing, as I said it staring into her gorgeous brown eyes, finally she's blushing not me. I think are relationship is to competitive to be considered normal ha.

"Okay Tori lets go up stairs and finishes your return in style," she says wiggling her eye brows.

* * *

**AN: okay well that was my first Cori, so it might not be perfect yet, I wasn't sure on the writing style having it all be in Tori head, but some of my favourite stories do that so I gave it ago.**

** please tell me what you thought it helps a lot :D. sorry if the character came across OOC, it wasn't intentional it they just turned out that way.  
**

**This is a re-write of my Story, i finally got off my ass to do it, after reading a ton of amazing Cori fics. (just realized i may of got the base of the speech from the Janitor in scrubs, Oops :D)  
**

**Please Review, it's really helpful, constructive criticism is important so feel free. :D Sequel is getting written, even though this story only has one Review :D I just got ideas at went with it.  
**

**~See Ya~  
**


End file.
